Ginjo Soga
Background Ginjo was born in a village in the Land of Earth a few years after the 4th Shinobi War with a nomad mother and father. Ginjo's mother and father were unknowingly both full blooded Soga Clan members, it was only ironic that they met and had Ginjo not knowing of their clan. His mother and father weren't doing to good life wise and trying to support a baby wasn't good for any of them so one day, they put Ginjo on a caravan heading to Iwagakure. When the caravan reached Iwa and started unloading its goods, they found Ginjo and immediately rushed him to the Iwa hospital. Not knowing where the baby came from, its parents, or when it was born, the nurses and doctors placed him in an orphanage where he was quickly adopted by this couple. The couple had trouble having kids, so adopting one only seemed right, the man was a full time Jōnin rank shinobi while the Mother was a full time business owner and a former Shinobi. His adoptive mother had to quit being a ninja because of a surgery on her back that went wrong, although fixed it affected her ability to reproduce. Ginjo continued to grow up with his adoptive parents, going to the academy and making new friends. At the academy, Ginjo was an average student when it came to intelligence but in ninja skills he excelled. He was probably the strongest person in the academy with the largest amount of chakra at the time of his graduation. When he was placed into a genin squad he was the biggest out of his teammates and again the one with the largest amounts of chakra. Personality At first, during the first half of his life, he had very mixed emotions and personalities. And the second half of his life, he had a very dark personality, he killed women, children, he didn't care at one point. But after killing off the organization he was in, he became a changed man, he totally changed his ways especially with he personality traits. One thing that changed was his anger, he used to have anger issues that caused people to not want to be around him because they didn't know what would make him mad and what wouldn't. If you were to simply bump into him on accident, he would want to just about rip your throat out, even if you were to say I'm sorry or excuse me. He was very anti-social, he didn't talk to anyone but Yuriko and his adoptive parents, even then it wasn't anything that could start up a big conversation. When he joined the Organization, he had no feelings what so ever, one time when destroying a small village, he killed a man that was pleading for Ginjo not to kill him. At that moment he didn't kill him because he saw a picture with the man with his wife and kids. So instead, he dragged him to where his wife and kids were, and crushed his head in front of them. Then he killed the wife in kids after that watched that, he was very ruthless and cold. At one point, they said that his emotions were similar to a Tailed Beast. What changed him was when the leader of the organization told him to kill Yuriko. That really effected Ginjo, it was like a light switch went off in his head, he trained so he could be strong enough. Strong enough to kill the whole organization and the leader. When he did that, it was like a release of all the things he did, and he held on to for a long time. That's the reason why he went back to Iwa, he felt like he could release his emotions in the right way, protecting the village and people. Eventually, it lead to him an Yuriko getting together and having a baby, the baby sealed the deal. It was a joy to him more than Yuriko, he spent so much time with his son when he was a baby to the point he would miss missions to be with his son. He would be more active in the village, his anger issues really went down, and he interacted with just about everyone. After his wife died and also seemingly his son, his anger issues came back, he started to drink excessively, and he had a thirst for power. Ginjo just wasn't the same, he seemingly relapsed partly into his past life with the organization. On missions, he would kill without a single thought, he didn't show any mercy to kids even, just like his past. The village saw how he acted so they put him on a long term vacation from going on missions that require him to go out, the instead confined him to guard duty around the village. Ginjo wasn't stupid, he saw what the village did and it only made him more angry, when he went to the higher ups, they told him that until he calmed, he would be confined to the village. Something Ginjo does frequently is drink, Ginjo has a freakish level of alcohol resilience. Ginjo can drink multiple bottles of sake, and seem to not even be tipsy The Start of a Soon to be Rivalry . His drinking habits just started after the death of his wife and his son missing. When he is drunk, he does unreasonable things like confront people without reason and this usually leads to some type of altercation with Ginjo and this person. Appearance Ginjo is a tall person, he stands 6'7 and weighs 220 lbs. He has orange hair that he is fixed to where some is pointing upwards with a few banes going down the side of his face. He wears a red collard shirt with the first few buttons unfastened. Then he wears blue jeans and some shoes. He walks around in this and fights in this outfit. He has a fit physique, one of a body builder. On his chest he has a huge scar that goes from his left shoulder to his right side of the waist. Abilities Physical Prowess One physical prowess that Ginjo has is resiliency, he had a huge scar on his chest that wasn't even repaired, but yet he still fought in the Chunin Exams. He has resistance to a lot of things, some medicines, poison, and things don't work. Things like a broken arm doesn't really affect him, he is resilient to pain, large amounts of pain. Another trait of his is strength, he has some inhuman strength, he was able to obtain this strength because of his training in his life. His skin is originally very rough which makes it harder for things to hurt things internally and makes it harder for him to bleed. His skin only got harder as his conditioning with the Earth School made his skin as hard as Iron. Chakra Prowess/Control Ginjo has a large amount of chakra, the levels of a tailed beast as a matter of fact. He has very strong and dense chakra that on release is capable of shaking the ground up under him. This chakra makes him suitable of becoming a Jinchuriki, but he has declined all offers to become one. His chakra prowess leads to Ginjo have a great amount of Chakra Control which in turn has lead him to his Earth Release mastery. Performing high rank techniques are relatively easy for Ginjo to do; not only that but Ginjo has enough chakra and chakra control to do these high rank techniques and not be fatigued or use as much chakra as a regular shinobi would have to for certain techniques. Senjutsu Sage Transformation Ginjo was experimented on, on two different accounts, once when Orochimaru was creating an enzyme while trying to create the Curse Mark. The Second account was when Kabuto was about to experiment on himself after Orochimaru died. The first time he was experimented on, he didn't have that much power, at the most he could only use Sage Transformation for about 5 minutes, even then he could only do it when he was at the brink of death. After the second time, he was able to use more of Jūgo's Clan techniques, but he would loose his mind, a innocent tree could be at the center of his attack. He can stay in his Sage Transformation for longer than minutes, also it didn't take him being at the brink of death to go into the transformation. It could happen if he is low on chakra. Taijutsu He has good average taijutsu, he can use his size to his advantage, he has good reflexas and ok speed. He isn't the fastest, mainly because he focused on his strengh and Ninjutsu. He has amazing reflexes, his reflexes have been known to be as fast as someone with the sharingan or even as fast as Minato Namikaze. Though, with his Earth Release, most times he doesn't need taijutsu because his ninjutsu is what he mainly uses. Some technique that he created use Earth Release in a Taijutsu type of way, but his overall taijutsu is just above average. But after learning the Physical natures, his taijutsu has risen to be the levels of a master in taijutsu. Earth & Mountain Schools While spending time looking for his lost son Jin Soga, Ginjo happened to run into a group of Konoha ninja in the Land of Fire. At the time, Ginjo just came back from a bar and was drunk out of his mind; when he went to approach the ninja, they could smell the alcohol coming from him. So like any other person would, they retaliated with aggression and with Ginjo's anger at the time, he responded with aggression as well. He tried to fight them, but the Konoha ninja had a very different style of taijutsu that his Iwa training hadn't trained him for. They would counter every shot Ginjo threw at them, and when ever the hit Ginjo back, it would put him in a world of pain. Even while drunk, Ginjo was amazed because he was way bigger than the ninja as well; eventually the Konoha ninja beat the mess out of Ginjo, but they spared his life because he was drunk and they knew that the things he did was probably because of the alcohol. The next day when Ginjo woke up, he was sitting on the side of a road, he remembered all that happened that night and with his encounter with the Konoha Ninja. Being the quick tempered person he was, he went straight to Konoha to look for these ninja that defeated him rather easily. Being a military adviser, Ginjo was able to find out where the students were and what they used to beat him so easily. He found out that just about most Konoha ninja were being taught something called the Physical Natures which was created by there Sixth Hokage. When he went to the training place, what he saw was what he got beaten by, Ginjo immediately saw the group of people that beat him and he went to confront them again. Though this time it was for a different reason, Ginjo wanted them to teach him the Physical Natures. But learning the Physical Natures wasn't just going to take a day, so Ginjo decided to stay in Konoha for a whole year just to learn the skills. After explaining the concept of the Physical Natures, Ginjo knew which 2 natures his was best suited for and that was Mountain School, and Earth School. But with Ginjo's physical prowess being on the level it was already, learning and conditioning was relatively easy for Ginjo to do. His Sei an Dou ratio skill levels were keen, he was learning fast on the concept of how these physical natures worked. He spent 6 months on the Mountain School, and spend the remaining 6 on the Earth School. After the year, he learned so much that he was considered a master to young incoming students to the Physical Natures, Ginjo even created his own techniques from using those 2 physical natures. Although he was considered a master and was very proficient in his 2 Physical Natures, Ginjo stayed in Konoha an extra 3 months to try and learn to mix his two natures together to make one unique one, but to no avail. Ginjo's skill in his physical natures wasn't at that level yet. Even after leaving Konoha and the schools, he still trained with his natures, still striving to achieve that one unique physical nature that would trump the others. He has created multiple technique that use both Mountain and Earth School; mainly that counter opponents attacks while dishing out damage as well. Ginjo so far, has not and will not teach anyone the physical nature skills. Earth Release Mastery He is a master of Earth Release techniques, making his own and taking some from other Earth Release experts. Earth Release is his affinity, a number of his Earth Release technique that he made have something different in them. They have Iron and hard rock sediment in it which in turn makes his earth release techniques stronger to break, and they deal more damage. Its not a kekkei genkai, or advanced nature, the village contribute this to his biological parents from whom he never met. They suspect that he got this trait from his parents, though lightning is still a weakness of this type of earth. When using Earth Release techniques, they use less hand signs then needed which in turn can give way to faster attacks and defenses. Since it uses less hand signs, it takes Dojutsu like the Sharingan more time to actually copy the technique since it is done with less hand signs. Nature Transformation Ginjo is very proficient with Fire Release techniques as well. Fire Release is his second strongest nature next to Earth, he has multiple high rank Fire Release techniques that require a lot of chakra control. His third nature is Wind Release, but Ginjo isn't too good in Wind Release, he is at the level of an average chunin when it comes to Wind Release things. Dōjutsu Byakugan Ginjo has the Byakugan because he is from the Soga Clan, at the moment he nor the village knows how he has the Byakugan, they just suspect it being from his biological parents whoever they are. He doesn't have any Hyūga Clan techniques, he uses his Byakugan to look at chakra and through things. Another thing about his Byuakugan is that unlike the Hyuga, or anyone else known to have the Byakugan, you can tell they have it because of their eyes. But with Ginjo, he has a regular eye, but when he activates his Byakugan thats when his eyes turn white and the veins go back into his head. Sharingan In the fight he had with Sayuri Senju, Ginjo was placed into a genjutsu and had his Byakugan taken from him after the battle. In the fight, Sayuri used Amaterasu and set ablaze to the area they were fighting in and Ginjo would of been killed if it wasn't for Joshin. Joshin plus his two comrades Iori and Megumi saved Ginjo from the flames and took him and a teammate which Ginjo had fought along side with. The teammate of Ginjo was dead, but since Ginjo's eyes were gone, Joshin decided to take his teammates eyes and place them in Ginjo. When Ginjo came to and found that his eyes were gone, he was pissed as his eyes were his pride. He wasn't from the Hyuuga Clan, so his eyes were a momentum of his unknown heritage in which he held on a high horse. This emotion of deep anger cause his Sharingan to awaken but he had no idea at the time since the eyes he currently had weren't able to awaken the Sharingan. So Joshin helped Ginjo out and went to find a Hyuuga and bring Ginjo their eyes, because the Sharingan was related to the Byakugan, Ginjo would be able to use his Sharingan even with the eyes of the Byakugan. Joshin found a Hyuuga named Kenzo Hyūga, he killed him for a sacrifice and took his eyes and body. Joshin transplanted the eyes of Kenzo into Ginjo and days later, Ginjo found out about his Sharingan being awakened. Ginjo had a wired trait where his eyes were normal and whenever he wanted could transition from his normal eyes to Byakugan. This trait still existed even with the translated eyes and he could transition from his normal eye, to Byakugan, to Sharingan, or to Sharingan, then Byakugan. This trait took on a new form as he was now able to transition just one eye to Byakugan or Sharingan, or even have the Byakugan in one eye, while the Sharingan was in the other. He could now do this with both eyes. Other Ginjo from birth had a high amount of chakra, he could do more things then the average genin could when he was at genin level. He had multiple A-Rank techniques by the time he was a chunin and could perform them well. With time going on, and him learning more things, his chakra levels got larger and larger. People say that he has 4/5 the amount of chakra a tailed beast has. Another thing about Ginjo is that he has very fast, lightning like hand seal speeds. People with the naked eye and even the sharingan that is matured have a hard time following his hand seals, though it depends on the number of hand seals. Ginjo has no skill in Ginjutsu, but he has enough chakra to break nearly any genjutsu even Sharingan genjutsu. This is because of his powerful chakra that gives him an edge in being able to break genjutsu so easily. References